


Rain Maker

by Jinbeizaki



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mention of other Free! and Haikyuu!! characters, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki
Summary: As Sousuke gets caught by surprise by the sudden rain, he decides to take shelter from it in front of a coffee shop.(Or in which, Sousuke meets someone water truly favors.)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Rain Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Week Day 2: Coffee Shop + Rain.
> 
> How was I supposed to resist picking those prompts when in canon Asahi's sister owns a coffee shop in Tokyo?
> 
> Inspired from the Japanese expression "Ame otoko" that is a guy who brings rain wherever he goes, loosely translated here as 'rain maker'. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

To say Sousuke spent a lot of time in the water was an understatement.

It was not that he particularly enjoyed it, he was not like Nanase. But it was necessary to accomplish his dream of being a pro swimmer. Training on land was also an important part of his regimen though he could only see the progress once in the pool. Sousuke’s dream had not changed over the years even with injuries so having his skin all wrinkled wouldn’t influence anything whatsoever.

However, when he ended up being caught under a rainfall during one of his late-afternoon running training, he was reflecting that he might actually hate water. Perhaps it was mutual too seeing how it didn’t seem to stop anytime soon.

Thankfully, Tokyo had a lot more of potential shelters than back at home in Tottori. Rushing towards the closest terrace he could find, he stopped in front of a coffee shop where the parasol could be considered as a refuge from the rain. Sousuke was able to take off the hood of his jacket to catch his breath better after this unexpected sprint. The sudden rain had startled him by surprise while he was pretty sure this was supposed to be no more than a cloudy day. It seemed to be the same case for many people who were running in a panic state without any umbrellas.

This was just his luck to have not taken one himself despite his friend’s warning.

Staring at the sky, he could only hope for it to stop shortly before heading back to the campus.

“It wasn’t supposed to be raining!” A voice called out from behind him along with a ringing bell making him realize that it was someone coming out from inside the shop.

Moving aside, Sousuke glanced at that guy. He looked to be an employee there. The golden irises caught him and he couldn’t help notice how tall that guy was. It was still unusual for Sousuke to meet people about his height –though it was becoming a more common phenomenon here in the capital with people from all over the world.

“Would you…want to come in?” The guy wasn’t expecting him but still asked politely then pointing out at the coffee shop.

Sousuke shook his head. No matter how much a warm and dry place sounded fantastic right now, there was no way he could stay judging his current state. His uniform jacket was thin, clearly it wasn’t meant to be worn during a storm like that. His hair was drenched as if he had just come out of the swimming pool. No way would he want to bring trouble to that guy and shop by accepting the invitation.

“Kuroo! What are you waiting for? The plants are going to die if you don’t hurry.” Another voice shouted from the inside and it appeared to remind that guy –Kuroo that is— of his original duty as to why he came out of the shop.

Sousuke stared at him swearing before rushing to bring the vases containing various flowers, he would not be able to tell which species they were, inside the porch to protect them from the rain. Kuroo had one more to bring back but as he turned around, Sousuke was already finished in moving it.

“Thanks man, they weigh a ton!” Kuroo sighed of relief before checking everything was safe from the shower.

“No problem.” Sousuke didn’t want to remain still while that guy was having so much trouble. Despite being this tall, maybe even taller than him, he didn’t look like he was as muscular as him. It was also the bare minimum to do for staying in front of the shop without being a customer.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Kuroo offered once more while reaching for the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be gone as soon as it stops.” Sousuke nodded and bowed slightly to thank him for the offer nonetheless.

It wouldn’t last long for sure. The intensity of the rain was already slowing down. All he had to do was to wait for a bit longer before he could finish jogging his way back to the campus.

Tetsurou noticed that indeed as soon as the rain calmed down, the stranger left running. Hopefully, he would not get sick despite refusing his offer. It was not like he was trying to get a new customer –Mika would have done a better job at that than him, it was just–

“Ah, he left?” Kurimiya realized as she was coming back to the bar after serving more customers.

“Yeah, as soon as it stopped raining.” Tetsurou nodded, he heard Mika’s snickering right next to him while she prepared a drink.

“He didn’t stop staring at that guy~ Was he as handsome as his back view?” She teased him before handing the drink to Kurimiya.

“Is that right? You should have given him something to get him inside, it’s freezing outside.”

“Stop it you two! I offered to get him inside! Twice! But he didn’t want to.” Tetsurou sighed. He was already feeling guilty enough without having his two coworkers point out his lack of actions.

He should have indeed tried another time. Maybe mentioning he wouldn’t need to buy something to stay inside or get him a free coffee or at least an umbrella but—

That look on this stranger’s face when they first spotted one another… His bangs were drenched with drops of water falling far too fast, leaving Tetsurou speechless and even still. Never in his lifetime had he felt this thirsty for water, to taste it. To say that guy was handsome was an understatement. He was gorgeous and the rain was amplifying that fact.

Yet, now he was gone and for sure Tetsurou would never see him again. Tokyo was too big for that opportunity to occur another time.

“That jacket…” His boss started mumbling deep in her thoughts.

“Do you know which university he’s from?” Tetsurou immediately asked since there was no clear indication of it from what he had seen, only that it was black and red.

“Someone is eager to see him again.” Mika commented before ignoring his glare.

“It’s simply to thank him for helping me move the vases and…”

“And getting him to dinner?”

“ **And** for apologizing to have not brought him one of the forgotten umbrellas.” Tetsurou corrected in a groan.

He was regretting ever mentioning he might be loving boys more than girls to his two coworkers now as it seemed to be the same way whenever a remotely attractive guy was entering the coffee shop. Mika was dating that bastard Suguru and even if he disliked that guy, he seemed to be treating her fairly well while their boss Kurimiya was married with a kid. He was the only one single in that work so they were both eager to “help” although clearly it was more about teasing him than actual proper help, especially since it seemed to leave these customers and Tetsurou uneasy. 

“I think he is friends with Asahi.” Kurimiya mentioned then, getting the attention of both her employees.

“Really?” Tetsurou blinked, if he was friends with Asahi, Kirimiya’s little brother, then it could explain that body type. Most of Asahi’s friends were swimmers, being one himself helped growing friendship –especially since Asahi was friends with pretty much everyone. He kind of reminded Tetsurou of Bokuto.

“Yeah, he mentioned before making a new friend who joined Tokyo’s university only this year. I’m pretty sure his team uniform was black and red like that guy’s one.” She explained and nodded. “I should ask Asahi more details, he would definitely know more.”

“No, no, this is plenty enough.” Tetsurou growled as he knew for sure his boss would not be able to hold back the reason why she was asking those things out of the blue and dealing with his two coworkers was one thing but Asahi was the worst in his ‘help’.

“If he’s friends with Asahi, he will be back.” He added since so many friends of Asahi were indeed regular customers. That guy was a magnet. If he ever stopped swimming, he would easily find a job secured in here. 

“You better ask him properly on a date then –or at least take his order right, Kuroo~” Mika teased but you could tell from her eyes she was genuinely eager for that opportunity to come.

Clearly, Suguru found the perfect woman for him. Under that adorable smile and beautiful look, she was as cunning as him.

“Sousuke, come on.”

What Tetsurou hadn’t expected yet, was for that guy to come back a few days later in the arms of someone else –of Kisumi out of all the regular customers they had. Well, if that guy was supposed to be friends with Asahi, that definitely meant he had met Kisumi. But damn how he wished that wasn’t the case. That guy was a flirt with everyone by not knowing the concept of personal space although he had the looks to pull that lascivious behavior well.

Despite joining Tokyo only this year, that guy seemed awfully close to Kisumi though.

“Ah! Kuroo-chan! Perfect you’re working! Akane-chan and Mika-chan aren’t here today?” Kisumi wondered getting closer to the counter, not letting go of that guy—Sousuke’s arm if he heard correctly. Already first name basis…

“Good morning, Kisumi.” Tetsurou started, hiding his dejection under the usual fake grin he used constantly to remain professional in those kinds of situations.

“Ah, I didn’t introduce you guys. Here, this is Yamazaki Sousuke, a childhood friend.” Kisumi mentioned as he smiled brightly and Tetsurou’s grin ended up becoming sincerer with this new piece of information. Therefore, they weren’t boyfriends? _Good._

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” He took that opportunity to present himself although Sousuke only nodded in his direction without apparently remembering him from a few days ago. There was a slight frown on his face when glancing at Kisumi’s way though, was he uncomfortable with him still holding on his arm?

“Kurimiya left with Tsukushi earlier, he has a fever. As for Mika it was her day off so it’s only me for now.” Tetsurou explained as he pressed his hand against his chest proudly showing off how well he was managing the coffee shop by himself, though they didn’t need to learn about his mistakes earlier from being overwhelmed. The activity was getting slower now so he could chit chat with clients for now before there would be another rush later around dinner time.

“Is he going to be alright?” Kisumi asked, clearly worried about Kurimiya’s son.

“Yeah I’m sure he’ll be.” Tetsurou nodded. A fever as an infant could not be discarded but since his mother was with him, he wouldn’t stress over that matter. “What can I get you two?”

Sousuke sighed as finally, Kisumi let out of his arm when they sat across one another.

“You didn’t have to drag me out of the pool for that.”

“Well, who knows when you would have stopped if I didn’t.” Kisumi smirked before glancing back at the bar where Kuroo was working on their orders. “Besides it’s _that_ coffee shop, right?”

“Either Nao or Makoto would have stopped me from swimming too much anyway.” Sousuke sighed.

Although he was aware of why his friends would act this way, it was still annoying him. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He was making sure to not overwork and pace himself properly. Kisumi nodded yet he was clearly not regretting this, especially since he was still stealing glances at that barista… That guy from the other day.

“Stop that already…” Sousuke groaned, hiding half his face with his palm already.

He should have known better before mentioning what had happened a few days ago to his childhood friend. Literally **anyone else** would have been a greater choice than Kisumi. However, he had invited himself to his dorm the following day.

As expected, he had been dragged here when his friend seemed to have recognized from his description the coffee shop and that worker a bit taller than him. Sousuke wondered what about Kuroo or this place that caught Kisumi’s attention enough to immediately get the right one. They seemed to know one another though so that might be the reason why it was so fast and easier for Kisumi.

“Oh, come on, you were totally into that ‘tall guy’ so I have to help you a little.” Kisumi explained before winking as if saying ‘leave it to me’ and never in his life Sousuke had been more afraid to leave **_anything_** to Kisumi. That guy was a chatterbox and didn’t know the concept of ‘secret’ or being subtle.

“What?! No, no, you’re not going to—.” Sousuke grunted but stopped himself at once when he realized Kuroo was bringing the coffees and treats to their table.

“I hope you will enjoy it, if you want anything, don’t hesitate to call me.” He grinned before heading to another set of customers.

Sousuke continued to stare at him before being caught by Kisumi’s chuckle.

“What is it?” Sousuke groaned although he could tell beforehand that he was going to regret asking this question aloud from that look.

“Come on, admit it, you’re so into Kuroo-chan~” His friend cheered ignoring his glare and taking a piece of cake from Sousuke’s plate even before he could taste it himself.

“Hey give it back.” Sousuke used his fork to take revenge and took a bite of Kisumi’s desert. Although it was a bit too sweet for his liking, it was still good. “What even makes you say I’m interested in that guy? I’m not.” He clarified even if he was careful to not be loud enough for anyone else but Kisumi to hear him.

“You kept mentioning him throughout that night. About his weird but stylish hairstyle, or the way his body was handsome and **so** tall.” Kisumi tried to imitate him with a deeper voice. However, no matter how much Sousuke attempted to remember that particular night, they might have drunk a bit, this still didn’t sound right to his ears.

“Are you sure you’re not confusing me with you? I only mentioned his looks that’s all. It’s rare for me to meet someone around my height, even more exceptional to meet someone actually taller.” Sousuke specified before feeling Kisumi’s feet slowly playing footsie with him.

“Come on, admit it. Kuroo-chan likes boys so you definitely have a chance.” Kisumi smirked when he noticed Sousuke’s surprised face then.

“How do you even know that?” Only his closest friends knew about his sexual orientation so why would he be knowing Kuroo’s one?

“Last time I came, Mika-chan, ah that’s a girl working there along with Asahi’s sister normally. Well she was trying to get me to have a date with Kuroo chan.” Kisumi chuckled at the memory. “Actually, they try to have him hanging out with any nice male customers, she even tried to have him hit on Haru! Can you imagine that, Sousuke? It was hilarious!”

Despite feeling bad for Kuroo for having his coworkers interfere with his private life, he could not help smirking at Haru’s misfortune. It was just too funny to actually imagine the kind of face that guy would have made then. There was no way that water freak would have even realized what was occurring around him, Sousuke bet. He didn’t seem to be interested at all with those kinds of things.

“If his type is Haru, then he wouldn’t be into me.” Sousuke brought up then after taking a sip of his coffee. It was still a bit too hot but judging how freezing he still was from barely having enough time to dry his hair when being dragged out of the swimming pool building, it felt good. It was delicious.

“What are you saying, you and Haru are like twins.” Kisumi dared to utter then, having Sousuke truly questioned why he was still friends with Kisumi after all these years. No, they weren’t friends, just acquaintances at best. Kisumi was always annoying him, that was all.

“Come on, admit it! You two are addicted to swimming, you don’t talk much, you have black hair and blue eyes. Sounds pretty alike to me.” Kisumi added once he was noticing just how doubtful and pissed off Sousuke was growing.

“We’re nothing alike.” Sousuke groaned though it solely brought more laughter to his friend.

It was impossible to reason with him, he should know better by now.

“Sorry for being late, Kuroo-san.” Asahi, his boss’s little brother, expressed as he arrived into the coffee shop. “I was still in the pool when I received Akane’s message about what happened.”

“Don’t worry, everything was alright” Tetsurou replied proudly. “Did training go well?”

“Yeah! I almost beat my personal –what are you guys doing here?” Asahi stopped himself before pointing his finger at the table with Kisumi and Sousuke, close to the door.

“Hey Asahi! What is that face? Aren’t you happy to see us?” Kisumi wondered, a hint of disappointment could be heard in his voice although it could be all fake knowing him.

Tetsurou was aware Kisumi was a bit too dramatical at times –it took one to recognize another. Next to that, Sousuke only nodded at the redhead who moved closer to their table, his apron still in his hands then.

“I didn’t expect you here, that’s all. Yo, Sousuke! Didn’t you have training today as well?” Asahi mentioned and Tetsurou couldn’t help moving a bit closer to the counter, attempting to listen to their conversation. It wasn’t like there were a lot of customers left in the shop too so it wouldn’t hurt focusing on this.

“He dragged you out, didn’t he?” Asahi burst out laughing, catching Tetsurou’s attention again as he noticed the glare towards Kisumi from Sousuke.

“This was for an important reason!” Kisumi replied even before Sousuke could shut him up.

“What could be more important than swimming?” Asahi asked, genuinely incredulous.

Tetsurou giggled lightly at that for being reminded of Bokuto whenever he was talking about volleyball. He was aware thanks to his boss and her brother’s information beforehand that Sousuke –the guy they saw a few days ago was also a swimmer. He should certainly go to one of those competitions in the summer to support them –and maybe getting a glimpse of that naked chest.

Swimming was truly a marvelous sport for that matter, though he always considered it boring previously.

The three friends were talking in more restrained voices then, hence Tetsurou took that opportunity to finish drying the dishes. From the counter, he could still gaze at their reactions. Sousuke didn’t seem to be much of a talkative person –or maybe it was because he was surrounded by Kisumi and Asahi who were chat boxes. In a way it reminded him of his old teammates, that kind of serene atmosphere between them. Even if Sousuke wasn’t saying much with words, his expressions were still converting a lot. Tetsurou had become an expert at telling them apart after being friends with Kenma for so long.

Those emotions shared with a soft smile or a slight move of brows were a lot more authentic than people conveying their feelings through talking too much. Tetsurou had grown to love the former kind of people the most. They were also less likely to be hypocritical, the kind he hated the most, having to deal with them in his business school courses.

“Come on, don’t leave Kuroo-chan all by yourself, you’re supposed to work, don’t you?” Kisumi mentioned then chastising Asahi off from the chair he had unconsciously sat on. “Sorry about him.” He smiled at him and Tetsurou chuckled in return.

“Don’t worry about me, Asahi. You can stay with your friends a bit longer.” Tetsurou pointed out at the table so that he could return while he was already halfway to the counter.

“No, no. You didn’t manage to take a break, right? Go take it, I’ll look after the shop for now.” Asahi assured him before dragging him away from the countertop by himself.

“Come on, Kuroo chan, join us for your break.” Kisumi added and that’s when he noted their sneaky smirks.

_Oh no…_

This couldn’t be good news. But then it wasn’t like he could go to the back store to have his break. Ordinarily, whenever there weren’t many people, he would be chatting with customers. Doing something unusual from his habits would raise even more questions from these two who knew him well enough.

Sighing, he admitted defeat as his stomach was growling in hunger and he sat where Asahi used to be a few minutes ago.

“I’ll be preparing something for you.” Asahi said, leaving all three together.

However, even before Asahi could reach the counter, Kisumi was already standing up.

“Look at that time, it’s already so late!” Kisumi hadn’t even checked his phone, if it was not enough with that higher voice that he was faked shock. “I have to go studying! See you later, Sousuke, Kuroo-chan.”

Tetsurou sighed internally. His fears turned out to be well funded as expected. They were trying to set him up with Sousuke, weren’t they?

“Hey come on Kisumi, don’t forget to pay for that!” Asahi called out before his friend could slip outside.

“Add it to my tab, Asahi~” He cheekily replied before he was already too far down the streets, his chuckling in between his words betraying the kind of plan he had.

 _Fuck, this is awkward_ _…_ Tetsurou thought as he was trying to untie his apron. The silence from the table once Kisumi left was the worst kind. Something… Quick, he had to think of something to interact with Sousuke… Something that could start a conversation…

_Studying, my ass_ _…_

Sousuke thought bitterly as he could tell what his true intentions were. Of course, he had to tell their friends about the supposedly “crush” he was having about Kuroo. Sighing, he was already knowing for sure everyone they knew would be aware of it before the end of the day. Damn Kisumi for being the first one he stumbled upon after that rainy night. He had mentioned that guy which was out of ordinary to him innocently, not thinking the kind of proportion it could take with someone like Kisumi.

Not that he expected Kuroo to be gay nor everyone apparently being a regular customer in the coffee shop knowing about it.

He didn’t grasp much of those kinds of things himself though it was pretty obvious by now that he was not attracted to girls. Well, all he had been focused on was his dream and his future, his injury and his rehabilitation. There was never an occasion to delve into subjects like love or his sexuality. It was hard also to have one when he was either living with his parents or with a roommate.

It had been less than a few months since he moved to Tokyo, living alone by himself for the first time. But then, he was still concentrating on finding the perfect balance between studying, swimming and chores to try out finding something abstract like ‘love’.

“So… Yamazaki-kun, you’re a swimmer too?” Kuroo asked out of the blue, taking Sousuke aback. He had thought he would leave too once Kisumi did.

Wait… How long had they stayed silent next to each other?

“You don’t have to call me that, Sousuke’s fine. And I guess, yes?” Sousuke replied, still unsure if his swimming was good enough at this point. He was far from his past level but it was getting better with time…

Now, he just had to be patient, not overworking or else he would lose everything for good this time.

“You can call me Tetsurou then.” Kuroo smiled.

Even if Sousuke nodded, he didn’t know whether he would actually be calling that guy with his first name. Would doing this not give him any indication that he was indeed into him? From what he could gather from his earlier conversation with Asahi and Kisumi, that guy was older than him by a few years as well. Besides, no one else was calling him with his first name. He also learned that he was in business school, had been doing volleyball most of his schooling and he liked dogs. That didn’t help finding a good subject of conversation, he had no interest in business, didn’t know a single thing about volleyball and he never had a pet.

Thankfully this guy seemed to be like Kisumi, being the one doing the conversation saving him from the trouble of finding one.

“I guess Asahi is going to be friends with every single swimmer in Tokyo.” Kuroo laughed, grinning when Asahi grumbled something behind the counter. “If you were childhood friends with Kisumi does that mean you’re coming from Tottori?”

Sousuke nodded, finishing the desert he had ordered with his coffee. He couldn’t blame Kuroo for knowing this since Asahi’s family themselves were coming from there too from what Kisumi told him when they first met thanks to him.

“I moved to Tokyo during my first two years in high school before going back there to graduate. I only came back here this year.” Sousuke left out on purpose the reasons for such a chaotic path. His injury was definitely not a good subject, not desiring any pity look or ruining the atmosphere between them. Besides, it was sometimes necessary to take the long road in life as his cousin had once mentioned to reassure him. 

“You didn’t enjoy the big town, country boy? Got lost in here?” Kuroo teased as he pressed his chin into one of his palms. He was turning his full attention towards him, ignoring Asahi who brought him the promised sandwich.

“This is a long story…” Sousuke looked away, not feeling taunted by those accusations. Not that they were unfounded too since he did get lost more than once in Tokyo but then who wouldn’t? Unconsciously, however, he grabbed his shoulder so that he moved it just in case. An old habit from all his rehabilitation.

 **No pain** , he was fine –he reminded himself until he let it go.

“Sorry.” Kuroo apologized, moving awkwardly back in his seat, sensing the change in tone. Finally, his attention moved towards eating that well-deserved snack.

“This isn’t your fault. It’s just, stuff happened that I’m not comfortable talking about. But I’m fine now.” Sousuke mentioned, stroking his nape to try to let go of some of the tension there from being reminded of all those years...

This wasn’t that guy’s mistake for being curious. Sousuke was aware that his journey was weird. He had taken false routes, got lost, stumbled… But he was confident that his path right now was the correct one that would lead him to accomplish his dream. It didn’t matter how long it would take. He would endeavor to become a pro swimmer, responsibly this time.

“I see.” Kuroo nodded, not prying anymore.

Since Sousuke had finished his order, he thought staying any longer now would be seen as inappropriate. It was the first time he had actually got inside despite knowing Asahi’s family owned a coffee shop in Tokyo. They had sympathized over it actually due to his parents owning a family restaurant back in Tottori. Sousuke had no idea a few days ago though that this coffee shop he used as shelter was the one Asahi’s sister owned.

What a small world.

It was obvious that Kisumi or Asahi would have dragged him in here one day or another though since apparently Haruka and the others were already going occasionally after classes but before training. It was close to their college too.

When he glanced at the counter, he noticed Asahi was making a weird gesture. Kuroo’s back was facing it, so he had no idea while eating. However, as Sousuke frowned, Kuroo blinked before turning back, curious about what could result in such a reaction from the other.

Asahi immediately stopped whatever he was doing and looked away uneasy, although he had been caught red-handed.

“Oh, that’s right!” He then blurted out of nowhere, only realizing something now. “We don’t have any cinnamon left. Can you please go buy some, Kuroo-san?”

“Are you sure? I was certain I checked—” Kuroo started thoughtful before being cut by Asahi once more.

“Why don’t you help him Sousuke?”

“Huh?” Sousuke blinked at him being pressed into the conversation. He had already put back on his jacket and glanced at both of them unsure what he should be doing.

“Your order will be on the house if you do. I mean, I feel bad having to make Kuroo-san go while he’s on break.” Asahi pointed out his order then to Kuroo before winking.

Sousuke had planned to indeed take out his wallet before this offer. Well, it was not that awful no matter how unexpected it was. He would get to spend more time with that guy. Besides, it was a bad timing for them with Asahi’s sister and that other coworker not being there. There was no trouble to be helping them especially after Kuroo mentioned the place they normally went for buying supplies as a discouraging factor.

“I live near that place.” Sousuke assured it was no trouble despite Kuroo’s protests with Asahi. “But if you mind, Kuroo-san…” He added, seeing how the bartender was the only one arguing the most that he should not have to do something like that.

“He doesn’t mind.” Asahi replied instead with a grin.

“Oi!” Kuroo cried out, feeling left out of this arrangement in spite of being very much concerned about it.

“Come on, think you’ll be doing him a favor too. Sousuke has the worst sense of direction I have ever seen.” Asahi called him out, sneakily.

“… I don’t…”

There was not much to argue with, yet his pride still felt hurt when hearing this. He was getting better lately to pick on things to remember the paths to take to various places. Besides, Tokyo was good at having more directions than back in Tottori. Nonetheless that didn’t stop Kuroo from snickering at this new piece of information.

“So, you **do** get lost, country boy.” Kuroo’s grin was infuriating, his eyebrows raised in an annoying way and still Sousuke didn’t know whether he wanted to press his lips or hands over that face to stop him speaking.

“I’m leaving.”

So instead, Sousuke walked outside, leaving behind those two idiots. Immediately he could hear them arguing even before the door was closed and only caught parts of it although he bothered listening to them. The bell barely had time to rest before it was ringing again and Sousuke felt his arm being gripped.

“Wait, I’m sorry.” Kuroo’s other hand was messily going through his hair before glancing up at the sky and pointing out at the coffee shop again. “Let me get my stuff and we’re going together, alright?”

Sousuke stared at him but as Kuroo didn’t let go of his arm, he realized he should be saying something to make it clearer he was agreeing. If he hadn’t wanted to, he would have pushed him to get free and actually left without more words after all. The mere fact that he was staying still should have indicated his intention. They weren’t that familiar with each other yet despite how natural their conversations seemed to be.

“Ok.” Sousuke mumbled then looked around while Kuroo took a bit longer to let go of him. When he did, Sousuke’s attention was caught back to him, gazing up at his face. It was as he noticed a few days ago, he was truly taller than him…

“I won’t be long.” Kuroo seemed to hesitate about letting him go or even going back inside as if he would disappear if he did. He started walking backward before hitting the back of his legs against one of those vases outside the terrace.

“I am not going anywhere, hurry up already.” Sousuke laughed heartily, not understanding how someone this tall and sly could actually turn out to be an idiot and such a dork. First impressions were never a good judge of characters though.

The blush on the other’s face was making it obvious that Kuroo **knew** how ridiculous he had looked in front of him. It was kind of cute how he nodded, quickly rushing back inside.

Sousuke took that opportunity to check his phone. He was pretty sure he heard the muffled sound of notifications back in the coffee shop and in fact there were 2 messages from Kisumi’s number. Expecting the worse, he opened their conversation and groaned when noticing already the excessive use of caps lock in the last message but he made sure to read them in the right order to understand them.

 _From:_ Kisumi.

_< I gave you the perfect occasion to get Kuroo-chan. Better thank me later!>_

_< DON’T SCREW THIS SOUSUKE! I SWEAR KUROO-CHAN BETTER BE YOUR BOYFRIEND NEXT TIME WE_ _—_ _> _

Sousuke closed his phone even before he could finish reading all the messages when hearing the doorbell once again. Kisumi was the worst. For sure, he would make sure to leave that guy on “read” for as long as he could before he gave up at the flood of messages and sent him a one or two words reply just to annoy him even more. Two could play this stupid game and he was confident that Kisumi wasn’t going to win this round.

“Is something wrong?” Kuroo wondered though as he gazed at him carefully.

Was it that obvious how pissed off he was at his friend for setting this up? Well, now it was too late to blame him so he sighed before focusing on the bartender again. He had taken an umbrella as well as a jacket and a backpack.

“No, it’s alright. Let’s go.” Sousuke nodded as he placed his phone back inside his pants’ pocket.

The trip to the shop was mostly silent except for the tiny bit of conversation over anything they would pass by. Kuroo’s school business, a cute dog, the swimming pool Sousuke used to train etc. It was not awkward though quickly falling into a cozy atmosphere between them. They were close in age too so it helped understanding some references they would make when they passed in front of an arcade about their favorite game and those kinds of anecdotes.

Even if Kuroo was the one making most of the conversation, it did not seem forced and they were enjoying each other’s company.

Once they reached the shop, Sousuke recognized it more or less as he did pass in front of it on multiple occasions. He had never gone inside though as the portion they were selling in there was definitely too much for himself. The aisles were bigger than the konbini he used to buy his food. Quickly, without noticing, he was getting lost while searching for the spices section. It was only until a hand grabbed his arm that he was reminded he wasn’t alone and that Sousuke was only there to accompany Kuroo, not to buy the cinnamon for himself.

“Where are you going? The spices are over there?” Kuroo grinned then when catching up what just happened. “Are you that bad with direction that you can get lost in shops?”

Sousuke groaned as he didn’t want to indulge in his teasing more than this. Who wouldn’t get lost in a place they had never been to? Yet somehow if he mentioned that, he sensed that Kuroo would actually feel bad for dragging him there although it wasn’t the case. He hadn’t been forced but to avoid any unnecessary guilt on the other’s part he was ready to let that teasing go.

Following Kuroo, Sousuke noticed the variety of spices in the aisles and was almost desiring to buy some for himself despite the lot being too big. Nonetheless, he would make sure to show that place to his cousin Kazuma next time he came to visit Tokyo or his parents as well. Once they finished getting the cinnamon and other spices Asahi apparently asked him to get in prevention, they were quickly out of the shop with two full bags.

Yet something was preventing them from leaving their spots in front of the store.

It had started to rain while they were inside.

“You don’t have an umbrella, do you?” Kuroo asked, glancing at his back bag but Sousuke shook his head. It only had his swimming equipment. Nothing that could protect him effectively from the rain, not that he minded it. He could use his towel in the bag though to already dry himself when getting to his apartment or as he did like a few days ago... 

“You can go, I will wait until it stops.”

“It doesn’t look like it will anytime soon.”

At that, Sousuke couldn’t disagree. The rain was heavily hitting against the pavement and the few people underneath without umbrellas were running desperately. As he stared at the sky, the sun was nowhere to be seen in this wall of clouds. The fact that the days were growing shorter didn’t help either.

It must be late. Yet Kuroo didn’t seem to make any move to go. The two bags were secured in one of his hands so it should be alright to use the other one to hold his umbrella.

“I can walk you home.”

Sousuke blinked at that offer.

“It will be a detour for you. Don’t you have to bring those back to the coffee shop as soon as possible?”

At that, Kuroo chuckled, shaking his head. Sousuke couldn’t help thinking that it was one thing to walk with Kuroo to the shop close to his home while getting a free order but another to take a detour into this storm while he was technically on the clock. Maybe he wanted to take advantage of that break actually. Sousuke couldn’t blame him, knowing how exhausting restaurant industry could be whenever he had been helping at his parents’ place.

“Trust me, Asahi will kill me for leaving you out there by yourself only to bring back these.” Kuroo grinned, raising slightly his hand to show the bags. However, something in that tone of voice was riling him up, as if he was treated like a kid.

“I won’t get sick or lost, I’m a grown-up man.”

“Who would have gotten lost in the shop aisles if I hadn’t been there.”

Sousuke glared at that but this time as well he preferred not to get too caught into Kuroo’s riling. He always seemed to be few moves ahead of him whenever he would tease others. However, Sousuke was confident he would be the one to laugh last. The longer they lost time here, the more the rain seemed to intensify nonetheless.

Was there going to be such a storm in the forecast? Apparently yes seeing how Kuroo had prepared himself. Sousuke hadn’t bothered to check only to have to regret now. Maybe he should buy a small umbrella just in case to place it in his bag. It would allow him to carry it around, ready in case of emergency instead of relying on others or wasting time in waiting in fortuitous shelters.

“Let’s go.” Sousuke started walking ahead taking by surprise Kuroo who quickly opened his umbrella and tried to catch up to him.

“Wait, hey!”

It was awkwardly silent between them then during half of the trip to Sousuke’s place. Nothing came up to mind when Tetsurou tried to find a subject of discussion. However, it looked like Sousuke was irritated? He hadn’t talked much besides giving indication to walk to his place. Although it didn’t look like he was much of a talker to begin with, those eyebrows frowning clearly indicated he was annoyed at something. 

“Sorry.” Tetsurou ended up mumbling.

It baffled Sousuke who turned towards him while they were waiting for the traffic light to allow them to cross the road. Apparently, it wouldn’t be long until he reached his place from what he had said beforehand so it was now or never. Sousuke looked hesitant as if he was wondering whether he had imagined that apology from Tetsurou or it was just the heavy rain causing him to hear those words wrong.

“What for?” He asked after a moment.

There seemed to be a lot of things Tetsurou should be apologizing for. Him riling Sousuke, Asahi putting him in this situation resulting in him being stuck with Tetsurou or also the awkwardness between them under this small umbrella. He ended up picking the most obvious one which even Sousuke must be aware of by now.

“Asahi and Kisumi, they’re trying to set me up with you, sorry about that.” Kuroo made sure to keep staring straight ahead at that light still currently red.

“Ah yes…Don’t worry, I don’t mind.”

“Huh?”

Sousuke’s words were enough to catch Tetsurou’s full attention. The way it sounded, even the way it was phrased… It seemed as if Sousuke was not entirely against the idea. He blinked up at him, too shocked to notice that the light was now green. Even the other hadn’t made any attempts to move despite staring at it.

“… I mean… I don’t mind helping you with that.” Sousuke’s hand reached out for his nape, stroking it in a desperate attempt to hide his embarrassment from trying to explain his previous words.

“Ah I see….” He mumbled, finally they started to cross the road.

No, Tetsurou still didn’t see anything! He was rendered speechless. His cheeks were burning, being far too hot under those clothes despite the rain and cold temperature.

Those words… Was he asking him out?!

Wait! No, no. He had to be talking about helping him out with buying spices and not about Asahi and Kisumi trying to get them to date. Yes, that was it. Tetsurou was thankful he didn’t utter something to induce more into that misunderstanding. That would have been the worst. Instead, they continued to walk in silence.

Even if Asahi hadn’t come up with that weird tactic to get them together, Tetsurou would have offered Sousuke his order on the house to thank him for helping him a few days ago. But in the end perhaps it was for the best that Asahi intervened, not just because he ended up spending more time with the black-haired swimmer but due to the fact that Sousuke seemed to have forgotten about this first meeting. Tetsurou didn’t wish to remind him of that since it would obviously lead to another question as to why was he still thinking about that or how could he remember him among all those countless faces he was seeing each day.

“Aren’t you pissed off they try to set you up with every guy in the coffee shop?” Sousuke asked out of nowhere. Was he curious?

“Not really. That’s the problem of looking this gorgeous.” Tetsurou smirked, his head high and proudly showing off.

“…”

Yet Sousuke’s reaction was not as expected. Tetsurou had imagined he would either be blushing or be discarding this statement in a laugh but no, all he did was staring blankly at him. This was making it even more humiliating and he quickly coughed, looking away for a few seconds to fix his broken ego. Or more likely the remaining bits after most of it was destroyed when he had awkwardly bumped into something back when they were in front of his working place.

“Oh, come on! You don’t have to look at me like that! You have to admit that I look pretty good, no?” Tetsurou tried again to convince him although it was clearly a lost battle since Sousuke was now ignoring him with a little grin.

When he sighed, Sousuke finally broke into laughter. This guy was dangerous, he was not so easily riled up and the only time it seemed to have worked was the moment he teased his bad sense of direction. Was it one of his sensitive spots? Maybe he could tease him about it right now seeing how Tetsurou was confident they had already walked past this house but Sousuke was faster to talk than him. 

“If you want, you can tell them we’re together so they will stop trying to get you hooked. That will stop them.”

“…”

“…”

Tetsurou stilled all of the sudden, staring at Sousuke then, utterly dumbfounded. So, wait back then, he truly meant helping him with his romantic life?! It wasn’t just his cheeks that were burning then, his whole body seemed to have caught fire. It might just be a pretend relationship offer but it was still going out of anyone’s way for someone he barely met. The way Sousuke looked absolutely dead serious did not help those sparks of interest. He had stopped as well –though it might be because Tetsurou was the one holding back the umbrella, making it uncomfortable to be side by side, up this close staring at one another.

“…Are you serious?” Tetsurou couldn’t help asking, not desiring all of this to be some kind of payback joke for the past teasing. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself once more after the previous times.

It was only then that Sousuke seemed to realize what he had been offering. Tetsurou’s fire was spreading on his cheeks. His face turned to the side as soon as it occurred, almost leaning under the rain to have it extinguished. The gesture was so adorable even if it didn’t help his hammering heartbeat to calm down. Would it be alright to accept such a proposition?

“That’s a bad idea, sorry.” Sousuke mumbled, finally deciding to leave the umbrella’s protection leaving a bewildered Tetsurou behind.

“Ah…Wait!”

It took him a few seconds before grasping the situation and running after Sousuke to cover him from the rain with the umbrella back between them. He was still walking faster nonetheless and the way his face was hiding from him had Tetsurou unable to tell if the rain did manage to put out his blush or not. 

“Thanks for the offer…” Tetsurou started without any idea how to end that sentence. However, it was enough to catch Sousuke’s attention, his teal eyes back on him.

 _Way to help me make a decision_ _…_ He thought bitterly, judging how drops of water were falling on his face from his already drenched hair. The rain had grown heavier lately and a few seconds underneath without an umbrella was all it took for Sousuke to end up like this. It reminded him of that first sight he got of Sousuke, he felt the same desire building up. Damn he couldn’t imagine how the swimmer looked like after getting out of a pool if this rain was enough to increase his charms by this much.

“I would like to date for real though and not pretending.” Tetsurou stated, thinking it was not like he was rejecting the other, just made it more obvious what he wanted. A pretending relationship sure seemed like a good idea to get closer to Sousuke first but he couldn’t help fearing the moment he would need to actually ask him out. There was also another problem.

“Especially since those guys would be able to tell if it’s fake.” He sighed knowingly.

Tetsurou had tried the lie of ‘I’m going out with someone’ with Asahi and his sister though it ended up as a failure with too many questions thrown at him before he gave up a few days later. He didn’t want to trouble Sousuke more with this matter with nothing in it for him.

“Yeah.” Sousuke nodded, before remaining silent again.

_Yeah?_

_What is he agreeing with?_ Tetsurou wondered. It must be about that last sentence, right? About how their friends were observant and not that first part about wanting to date for real. Unconsciously, Tetsurou was walking slower, deep in thoughts and reviewing their conversation from the start.

Was it possible that Sousuke agreed to date him for real then?

“Move closer you’re getting wet.” Sousuke called him out, being the one getting closer in the end when Tetsurou didn’t appear to do anything about it.

“Says the guy who’s drenched.” Tetsurou retorted back with a sly grin, trying to hide his embarrassment. At least, they could still go back to bantering like that after this awkward conversation.

“I don’t mind being wet, I’m a swimmer.” At that explanation, he couldn’t help laughing. The way Sousuke remained serious when uttering this too, he swore no matter how confusing he could be at moments, he could also be extremely cute.

As he chuckled, their shoulders bumped into each other. They were too close, Tetsurou slowly moved a bit further away so that they wouldn’t be touching more. Even if Sousuke didn’t try to run away from him after learning about his sexual orientation or what their friends had been up to, it was still another story to have said guy leaning all over your personal space. Yet Sousuke didn’t seem to mind, on both occasions. The way he had casually brushed aside those matters. The only time he tried to walk away from him was when… he had offered Tetsurou to be his fake boyfriend…!?

And it was without counting on that mystery on what Sousuke agreed to.

Were they currently going out?

Still not believing this happened, Tetsurou was panicking about it deep down. He had strived to come up with any good reasons why to refuse a fake relationship but now he was regretting picking that one. Had it made him seem as if he didn’t want to go out with Sousuke? That he wasn’t interested while actually it was quite the opposite. He didn’t want to seem too _eager_ to bring back that topic though. It was too soon. They barely had met but still, it warmed his heart to know that perhaps…They could be together? Or at least that he definitely had a chance.

However, pushing those questions aside right now, being physically close to this big guy was nerve-wracking in itself. His body type was truly an athlete’s one. Damn, his physique was bigger than Bokuto! And that meant a lot in terms of scales for Tetsurou. But it also explained why such a small umbrella was not large enough for them to remain at a proper distance without getting wet. He should have known better before offering to walk him home.

Wait…

Was he actually taller?

From their closeness, Tetsurou noticed that indeed he had to slightly look down to gaze into Sousuke’s eyes.

 _Such a nice color_.

At their first meeting, he had estimated they were around the same height –maybe slightly taller because of his hair. But right now, with the rain managing to get him, Tetsurou was pretty sure his hairstyle was tamed down so it wasn’t influencing their heights. His bang was indeed getting in front of his eyes. He was surely looking like a mess right now, he realized as a moment of self-consciousness washed over him. What if—

“You’re really a rain maker.” Sousuke sighed, catching Tetsurou’s attention who wished both of his hands were not occupied to fix his hair.

“What do you mean?” The weather forecast did predict it would rain, though not to this extent for sure.

“Each time I’m with you, it was raining heavily.”

“Well, sorry about that, not like I am happy about this weather either.” Tetsurou sarcastically apologized before noticing something wrong in the other’s statement. “… Wait, each time?”

“Yes. You don’t remember but I came by the coffee shop a few days ago taking shelter from the rain and helped you move the flowers outside to safety.”

As Sousuke was mentioning this, Tetsurou felt the joy filling him. Well, it might be because of his weird hairstyle or the fact that he had to get his hands dirty by helping him (no sexual innuendos implied though his mind was in too deep), either way, he was grateful for Sousuke to recall this moment.

“I remember! I thought you had forgotten so I didn’t mention it. Thank you again.” Tetsurou smiled genuinely although he was aware people always took it as a sly smirk.

Sousuke only nodded in exchange.

“Next time you come to the shop your order will be on the house.” The fact that Sousuke was aware of his previous help, he could finally make his move on offering him a free order. A proper one and not just Asahi’s occasion to get them together.

“Better tell me your schedule then so that I know when I can take up on that offer. I doubt Asahi would agree to it if you’re not there after all.” He grinned before pointing out at a building, a few blocks away from them. “I live there.”

“I’m mainly working the late afternoon and night shifts.” Upon seeing the building though, Tetsurou realized that their conversation would soon come to an end.

However, he had the perfect way to make it longer in a more subtle way than stopping to walk all of the sudden in the middle of the road or taking detours. “You know what, give me your phone number so that I could tell you when to come.”

Tetsurou wanted to pat himself on how smooth this was to get Sousuke’s number but it only resulted in that guy’s laughter. He didn’t mind though his laugh was making him look even more adorable if possible.

“You sure know your way with getting business done.” Sousuke praised him.

“Well I don’t know if these guys mention it,” Tetsurou had no idea what Asahi or Kisumi could have told Sousuke about him so he preferred not making it a secret, “but I’m in a business school right now.”

Sousuke grinned at that as if to say that he didn’t need to be told so, that it was obvious. Tetsurou normally would have taken it as a compliment to be said he looked that part but right now, he unwelcomed the thought of Sousuke potentially getting the wrong idea about all of this, both the free meal or getting his phone number.

“But that offer, it’s not just for business. I want to keep in touch with you… If this is alright with you… You seem like a nice guy and—” Tetsurou started to babble, unaware how, where and even when to finish this sentence. Thankfully, Sousuke stopped him before he could regret uttering something cringy.

“Alright. It’s ok you don’t have to justify. Here, give me the bags for a second.”

Tetsurou indeed remembered both his hands were busy and handed the other the bags. They both stopped walking and judging how close they were from their destination it might have been more useful to do it there but he couldn’t let that perfect occasion to get this phone number go. While Sousuke was searching in his pocket for his phone, Tetsurou took that opportunity to pass his free hand through his bang. As expected, his hair was affected by the humidity as well.

Since he agreed to give him his number, maybe he didn’t look that ridiculous?

“Here.” Sousuke handed the phone already unlocked and set on ‘new contact’ page to facilitate Kuroo’s job to enter his number.

He noticed how his hair was pushed back now, showing his forehead and he couldn’t help thinking this hairstyle looked better than whatever mess was the other one. At least now he could gaze at his face and eyes which had been hidden from him most of the trip. Kuroo had walked next to him on his right side too and unconsciously each time their shoulders bumped into one another, Sousuke had to make sure to not move away. It was a reflex since the surgery and how sensitive his shoulder had been the next few weeks afterward. It was no longer in pain right now but he would still from time to time worry about touching something or someone with it.

Kuroo seemed to have been considerate about it–even too much seeing how far he had been staying away from him halfway through. Did Kisumi mention to Kuroo about his shoulder injury? Asahi wasn’t aware of it –or at least most likely didn’t know the full detail on why he was returning to swimming only now.

“This background is so bland.” Kuroo’s laughter caught him by surprise, taking him out thankfully from reminiscing too much into the past.

Sousuke glanced back at his phone as well, wondering what was wrong with it. It was a landscape picture of the sea or ocean –he wasn’t sure seeing how there was no indication of it from the beach. It was the background his phone came up with and didn’t bother to change it seeing how good it looked. He had no idea what he would place instead besides.

“Do you even know how to change it? It looks like the default one.” Kuroo continued to laugh through his teasing, unaware that his comment hit a homerun.

Sousuke frowned wondering how he could be aware that it was indeed the default one –still he didn’t mention it or else who knows if that idiot wouldn’t literally die from laughter upon hearing that. Instead, he took back his phone from Kuroo’s hands to then replace it with the bags full of purchase a bit too forcefully from frustration.

“I **know** how to change backgrounds but I like it so I kept it.” Sousuke explained, hoping for that annoying laughter to come to a halt. “What’s yours?” He asked then, curious as to what could be that guy’s one since his own was deemed ‘bland’.

“A picture of my volleyball team in high school. We went to nationals.” Tetsurou grinned at that yet it was the most genuine one he had gazed upon from that guy, as if he was remembering precious memories and times. Sousuke couldn’t help finding it sweet, not expecting such an honest answer.

High school was seen as such a blessing time after all. Although Sousuke hadn’t been able to enjoy it to its fullest, he had seemed to find solace during his last year of high school in Samezuka so he could understand Tetsurou’s feelings. Maybe he should take a picture with all his friends next time they saw one another in order to set it as his phone background?

Before they could talk more, they had finally reached their destination. Sousuke had mentioned he lived nearby that shop but in the end, it took them longer than expected due to him getting confused a few times at crossroads. Kuroo didn’t seem to point it out though so he was grateful he stuck with him all the way seeing how the rain was still falling—though not as heavily as when they left the shop thankfully. Kuroo should be fine by himself with that umbrella and no more extra people underneath. At least, their closeness in height had been the only useful aspect of it, no need to adjust for this matter.

“Until next time then.” Sousuke smiled softly.

“I’ll be texting you.” Kuroo grinned and it was enough to have him regret giving that guy his phone number no matter how glad he was that this wouldn’t be their last meeting.

“Don’t spam me…”

“I won’t, I won’t. See you, Sousuke!” Kuroo waved at him while walking backward for a few steps.

“Be careful, Kuroo-san.”

At that, Kuroo stopped, frowning. Had he said something he shouldn’t have?

“Te-tsu-rou.” He spelled with a grin and when Sousuke was about to disregard that, he looked far too hopeful to reject this unspoken request. As if he was a kid waiting on Christmas eve to open his present.

“Tetsurou-san.” Sousuke sighed, giving up already since he wouldn’t want to keep Kuro—Tetsurou longer from work and a warm place.

If he wasn’t supposed to work, Sousuke would have offered him to go inside too so that he could dry himself off and warm up a bit. But judging by the reddened cheeks, it didn’t look like he needed that last part. Them staying this close together for this long had kept enough heat for them to not be too cold as well.

“Alright I’ll be spamming you until you get it right~” Tetsurou smirked before rushing to go back to the coffee shop.

“Oi! Wait! Don’t!” Sousuke called out but Tetsurou was already too far away it seemed no longer hearing him under that rain. Or maybe he was just pretending to.

Either way, he watched helplessly Tetsurou’s figure fading in the horizon under the rain.

However, before he could even reach his apartment door on the 3rd floor, Sousuke heard his phone ringing notifying him of new texts.

From: Tetsu <3

_< Te-tsu-rou>_

_< No need to use honorifics.>_

_< I’m not that old!>_

Sousuke stared at that nickname for Tetsurou’s contact and also noticed that their historic had a blank message sent from his phone a few minutes ago. It seemed that it was Tetsurou who sent it to himself to get his number on his own phone. He was smart, knowing that Sousuke might not send him a message immediately. Wait how was he typing those messages while surely still being out in the rain? Had he stopped to some shelter just to send those?

Kisumi had texted him a few more messages as well but he left it unread for now, typing his answer for Tetsurou first before he could unlock his door.

To: Tetsu <3

_< Are you sure it’s Tetsurou? This number is ‘Tetsu <3’’s one.> _

_Two could play that game,_ Sousuke thought with a smirk staring at his phone as he finally got home after such a long and eventful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> Sousuke with Kisumi:
> 
> “You actually offered him to be his fake boyfriend instead of real one?!”
> 
> “It seemed like a good idea at that time…”
> 
> “You’re a lost cause… Well, make sure you ask him properly out next time.”
> 
> Kuroo with Asahi:
> 
> “So is Sousuke your boyfriend?”
> 
> “No idea?”
> 
> “What do you mean? You took forever to come back, I thought you were at his place making out already.”


End file.
